Forbidden Love
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: Carlisle is a vampire but, what will happen when he falls in love with sixteen year old Esme Platt? and how will Carlisle take it when he hears that he will soon be a father? how will young Ashley Cullen make it through her new, freakish, crazy life?


Mom's Carlisle and esme story.

Chapter one

There she was, the most beautiful creature on this planet. Esme Platt, sixteen years old.

Even though she was only sixteen, she was just so gorgeous in- _no, Carlisle, no! She is your patient, so, control your thoughts! _ That annoying, but always correct, voice screamed inside my head.

I internally nodded, put a smile on my face, and walked over to her.

"Hello, Miss Platt, I'm Dr. Cullen. Nurse Becky tells me you broke your leg. How did you do that?"

"Well, I was _trying _to climb up the tree by my house and I just fell out of it"

"Well, you might want to avoid that tree from now on" I chuckled. Humans were so fragile that it was amazing. Of course, I had been a human just twenty years ago. Then a memory surfaced in my mind. The night my life changed forever.

_*flash back*_

_It was the late 1700's and I was standing in my room when my father called "Carlisle, come quick! Someone reported two witches on the east side of town!"_

_My father lead some of the big witch hunts in Italy, and was always excited when he found out about a new 'witch'. I found no point in killing innocent people just because some strange person said that they were a witch._

_But he is my father and so I must listen to him. I sighed and walked downstairs. He already had his useless pitchfork in hand when he said to me "come son, we need to stop the witches before they make any more trouble"_

_I sighed again, nodded, and walked out into the chilly December night. We quickly hopped onto our horses and set off to find these poor people being accused of something they didn't do._

_We met the other 'hunters' fifteen minutes later at the town square. They also had their pitchforks ready._

"_Alright, men, let's find these witches and make them pay for what they are!" my father yelled and the others yelled back with "yeah!"_

_We were off, riding through the dark night. But we halted when we saw what was ahead of us. There was a group of people standing at the end of the road, holding things._

_They were not witches, they were vampires. The things they were holding were the poor, lifeless, blood dry body's of three young women._

_Then almost every hunter screamed like a little girl and tried to run away, but the vampires were too fast for them. The vampires ran in front of them and killed them, some drinking their blood, some merely snapping their necks._

_But my idiotic father decided to try to fight them off. He failed miserably._

_Then a tall vampire with light brown hair came over to me and grabbed me. He leaned my head to the side, and bit my neck._

_A searing pain raged through every part of my body, causing me to collapse to the ground. _

_But, for some reason that I will never understand, the brown haired vampire didn't kill me, like he did the others. He just bit me and left me in the street._

_I was unsure what I was supposed to do. I knew I couldn't just lay there in the street, full of the hunters' dead body's, and wait to be found. _

_I somehow found that I was able to stay silent, instead of screaming out in pain and that when I tried hard enough, I was able to move._

_So, I crawled to a vacant house, opened the unlocked door, went to the basement, and hid there until my Change was done._

_When I woke up three days later, I was a newborn, bloodthirsty, vampire._

_*end flash back*_

I internally shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, I took a look at your x-rays and they don't seem too horrible. There is a small fracture in your left leg but nothing severe" I told her, smiling.

She nodded, frustrated.

"Is there something wrong? If you don't mind me asking" I asked her, curious why such an angel would have any troubles.

"Well, my friends and I have been planning on going shopping this weekend, but now I wont be able to" she sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Platt. Perhaps you can postpone it to another day"

"I guess so. Am I allowed to leave now?"

"Yes, you may. Good luck" I nodded to her before walking to my next patient.

_Five years later_

I was not sure what to do. I was sitting in my lonely house, thinking, when I decided to take a walk around town. It was sunset so I could walk around the town square without showing exposing I am.

I decided to run at vampire speed to the town square, not wanting to be bored by human speeds.

But, as I approached the square, I smelled something.

Human blood.

I ran to find where it was coming from when a horrible sight froze me.

A beautiful angel, lying on the ground, bleeding from multiple gashes. Then I recognized who the angel was.

Esme.

"Miss Platt! What happened to you?" I asked, running over to her.

As I kneeled down beside her she stuttered "m-m-my husband…he…he…attacked me!"

"Your _husband_?"

"Yes…he has…always abused me…but just with his bare…hands! This time he…he attacked me with a knife!"

"Can you stand up?"

"Yes...I think so"

She tried to stand but just to fall again. I caught her before she could hit the ground, picked her up, and ran to the Hospital at human speed.

When I got there and ran inside. Some of the nurses gasped when they saw Esme.

"What happed?" one of them whispered.

"Her husband attacked her, with a knife. Just help her"

They quickly did as I asked.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_Three hours later_

I was pacing in my office, impatiently waiting to know if Esme was okay.

Then a nurse walked in and said "Dr. Cullen? Dr. Andrew asked me to tell you that Miss Platt Is fine. The cuts were just on the surface, and did no permanent damage. She will have a few scars, but other than that, she will be fine"

"Thank you for telling me. Do you know when they will release her?"

"Any time now, sir"

"Where is she? I want to see her"

"I believe she is in room 296, on the third floor"

"Thank you" I said before quickly walking to the third floor.

I reached it, and started walking down the hallway.

293…294…295…ahh, 296.

I knocked on the door and an angelic voice replied "come in"

I opened the door and stepped in side.

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. And I need to thank you for another reason. You saved me"

I shrugged, not having put much thought into it.

"Do you know when I'm allowed to leave?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing pretty soon" I smiled at her, walking over to her bed.

Then she did something she had never done before. She looked into my eyes, locking hers with mine.

Then something clicked on in the back of my mind, as if someone had flicked on a switch.

I loved her with all my heart.


End file.
